1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to support brackets for attachment to supplemental support objects, and more particularly to such brackets having means for support of optical devices and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
Brackets intended to act as a connector between a variety of support apparatuses and support objects are well known. Typically such brackets will either attach to such support objects by traditional means such as clamps, screws, bolts or like fasteners, magnets, adhesive, or the like, as well as flexible binding means.
Known brackets that utilize flexible binding means will typically utilize a variety of strapping materials. Such strapping materials will typically be secured by traditional clamping or clenching means such as buckles, slides, turnbuckles, or the like. Occasionally means such as chains and beaded or knotted material combined with catches such as hooks or chain notches will be employed as a clenching means. Such means have served most applications well. However, the aforementioned means fall short of meeting the needs of the outdoor user of certain optical devices such as cameras, spotting scopes and the like.
Whereas it is desirable to enable a user of such optical devices to attach such to environmental objects such as trees, posts, and the like, known binding and clenching means suffer from one or more of the following limitations.
Clamps, screws, bolts and like fasteners are associated with permanent to semi-permanent attachment and suffer from severe restrictions as to the range of size and shape of the support object.
Strapping materials suffer from finite length restrictions. Additionally, use of typical buckles, slides clasps and the like require significant manipulation. Such manipulation requires substantial manual dexterity to simultaneously attach and hold support objects and subsequently position and tighten such binding means. Even strapping materials utilizing hook and loop securing means suffers from finite length limitations as well as a tendency to accidentally engage extraneous environmental surfaces which is a bothersome restriction.
Instead, the present invention provides for the use of common rope, cord or the like, as well as such cord or rope in addition to conventional strapping means and the like, as a preferred flexible binding means.
A limitation of using rope as a binding means is seen when the user attempts to encompass a supported device and a supplemental support object and then secure such rope in a tight and unyielding manner. Tying complex knots that provide instant security takes time and manual dexterity. Additionally, removal of supported devices from collateral support objects then requires untying such knots, an additional need for manual dexterity.
The marine industry has long known the attributes of rope in it's various manifestations. Nowhere is rope more frequently used as a binding and holding means than in sailing. The need for instant clenching of rope type binding means is well known. A variety of mechanical and passive rope clenching means have been presented.
Clenching means such as conventional cleats, cleats that utilize movable cams, and the like are frequently used. In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,342 I have provided for the use of passive rope clenching means as described in the patent. The present invention utilizes similar passive rope clenching means to enable instant, tight, and unyielding clenching of rope or the like used as a binding means.
Other patents and available products have attempted to provide attachment means as described below. None have been shown that utilize the novel combination of a support structure combined with such passive clenching means. Such a combination yields significant, and heretofore unknown new benefits as will become apparent from the following disclosure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,257 to Scott A. Kempka (Oct. 10, 1900) Kempka describes a tree mounted camera support requiring the use of two or more support straps having conventional buckle binding means in combination with a non-adjustable support arm rigidly fixed to a planar tree support portion. The planar support portion includes no integral clenching means for the binding means (straps).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,342 to James E. Mills (Apr. 22, 1997). In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,342, an apparatus with the capability of both attachment to collateral support and disposal in a free standing mode is disclosed. While possessing many attributes of said patent, the present device lacks free standing capability, but benefits by potentially being more compact and lighter in weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,032 to Jon M Congdon (Mar. 27, 1984). Congdon provides a portable camera support including means for disposal in a free standing mode. Additionally, no integral means for clenching of binding means is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. D363,945 to Michael A. Labree (Nov. 7, 1995). LaBree describes a camera support design utilizing conventional strap and buckle binding means, and does not include integral clenching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,923 to Thorad L. Booth (Oct. 4, 1994). Booth shows a portable camera support utilizing a screw type attachment means supplemented by an angled support piece and does not include integral clenching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,529 to Frederick L. Seebinger (Apr. 20, 1982). Seebinger utilizes conventional strap and buckle means for attachment of his bracket to support objects and includes no integral clenching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,733 to Mace E. Plummer (Apr. 24, 1979). Plummer provides a tree mounted seat that utilizes a clamp of generally planar shape attached to a tree on it's edge by means of a fixed length chain. When attached, Plummers seat requires supplemental support afforded by a supplemental leg and hook arrangement disposed angularly from the bottom of the seat to the tree trunk.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,496 to George M. White (Jul. 21, 1992). White provides a hunter's tree seat utilizing at least two separate conventional attachment straps and includes no integral clenching means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,103 to Erick D. Wiggins (Jan. 1, 1901). Wiggins shows a gun support attached to a tree by means of a flat (planar) plate and a conventional strap and buckle arrangement. Further, Wiggins provides a screw or the like as a rotational limiter on the lower end of the plate and includes no integral clenching means.
National Products Inc. of Seattle Washington in RAM Catalog (May 1, 1998) presents a variety of support attachment brackets. Such brackets are provided with conventional attachment means such as strap clamps, screws, bolts, C type clamps, suction cups, and saddle clamps. All means for attachment presented by National products suffer from the limitations aforementioned.